The invention is based on an apparatus for treating workpieces by means of temperature and pressure shocks through ignition of a combustible gas mixture, particularly for thermal deburring. Systems for thermal deburring are already known in various embodiments. These systems have a frame with supporting members which are arranged at defined distances from one another, one of these supporting members supporting the workpiece treatment chamber and the other supporting member supporting the closing system for the chamber, the closing cylinder being contained in the closing system. In practice, one distinguishes in principle between three types of frames for machines for thermal deburring. In the so-called "C-construction" the machine frame has the form of the letter "C". The flux of force is open. The treatment chamber is located between the open sides of the frame. In the "portal construction" the treatment chamber is fastened between two columns and tie rods at a transverse crosspiece which connects the columns with one another. Accordingly, a closed force flux occurs. Finally, there is also the so-called "plate construction". In the latter, the machine frame consists of two plates which are arranged at a defined distance from one another and are connected with one another by means of tie rods. The treatment chamber is fastened at the upper plate, while the lower plate supports the closing system for the chamber, which closing system comprises a closing cylinder with closing plate. It is common to all frame embodiments that the forces occurring during the compression and ignition of the gas mixture is transmitted via the treatment chamber and its closing system to the frame. The explosion pressure of the ignited gas mixture can reach values of up to 1000 bar. This pressure, which is very high for a short time, makes it necessary to dimension the parts of the machine frame so as to be correspondingly thick in order that the frame is not deformed when loaded. Accordingly, the system is expensive, heavy and bulky.
An apparatus for the treatment of workpieces by means of temperature and pressure shocks is known from DE-AS 17 52 440 whose treatment chamber can be closed so as to be pressure sealed by means of a threaded plate or a wedge sliding locking piece. The pressures occurring during the ignition of the gas mixture are absorbed by the treatment chamber and its closing piece so that a pressure-proof machine frame is dispensible. However, such a chamber is unsuitable for short clock times, since the loading of the chamber, its closing and opening, and the removal of the treated workpieces is extremely involved and time-consuming.